<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kalos University by Majorminor2242, Rabbit (Majorminor2242)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077604">Kalos University</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242'>Majorminor2242</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit'>Rabbit (Majorminor2242)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Human Beings, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, No Human Beings, No Pokemon Trainers, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A reclusive and shy Lucario finds himself in an exhilaratingly embarrassing situation as his two closest friends have a little playful fun with his sexual orientation on his birthday.<br/>At first it was only meant as either a joke just to tease or a genuine question of curiosity, but none of the three of them expected things to go much further than that...</p><p>Soon enough, however, things <em>did</em>, and so now there are secrets to manage, all while dealing with the drama that comes with being a university student.</p><p>...This is what happens when you have that one friend who asks too many questions, but how did things even get to this stage?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aceburn | Cinderace/Lucario, Lucario/Tairenar | Braixen, Lucario/Zeraora (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bus-Ride Grind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imagine that this story is set in the modern world, however humans don’t exist. They aren’t of history nor fantasy, yet the world of Pokémon is still as industrialised as it is in the present day. There are many differences that may crop up due to this, but for now, that's all you need to know to start reading the story.</p><p>This is... admittedly the first story I've ever tried writing homosexual relationships in, so if people could try keeping the flare and criticism to a minimum, I'd like that... 😅</p><p>But still feel free to leave a comment if it's going to be nice! 😊</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I live in the UK, however for this story I'm going to be *trying* to attempt a very American setting and approach. Please don't fault me too much on mistakes I may make but I'll try my best to be accurate if I can. I'll try and avoid stereotypes if I can, however sadly there will probably always be a few so just put up with it if you can and I hope you enjoy! 😂</p><p>*Also, expect lemon in this story ;P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day of a new term at university, and a stunningly mesmerising day for Lukas as he waiting patiently on the side of a forested road. Summer days were hot for a canid, especially with the dark colours that a Lucario possessed, and with a sigh, he wiped the fur on his head as one of his friends grunted in impatience.</p><p> </p><p>”Uuugghhhhh. Can this bus take any longer?! We’ve been here for, like…. Five days!” a Cinderace shifted from besides him as he kicked a can on the street before dropping down in a huff to a decapitated tree-trunk besides the road. The fire Pokémon wasn’t bothered by the heat in the slightest which was expectable as for them, a ‘hot’ day was usually more of just a ‘sunny day’, but this was the fourth or fifth time in the last ten minutes that the rabbit had placed both paws on his cheeks impatiently.</p><p>”It’s only been twenty minutes, Hop.”</p><p>”-Twenty minutes <em>too long!</em> I could probably <em>skip</em> faster than this bus can accelerate!” he frowned as his foot scraped against the dry dirt on the ground.</p><p><em>“You’re telling me…”</em> the second voice came from Zach, the last Pokémon standing there. Zach was a Zeraora, an incredibly rare Pokémon and the only one of his kind in the entire region of Kalos, and despite his own impatience as an electric type faster than a literal lightning bolt, he managed to maintain his composure just a little better -though that’s not to say his own impatience wasn’t noticeable as his frown turned into a challenging smirk towards the rabbit.</p><p>“You both should learn some patience…” Lukas muttered, sighing to himself as the two continued bickering as they usually did with their competitive yet friendly personalities.</p><p>Lukas loved Hop and Zach, they were awesome friends and a great trio...</p><p> </p><p>He just wished that they would calm down a fraction on a Wednesday morning.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up for the sixth time now, Hop grumbled as he summoned a rush of fire in the form of a football and began dextrously juggling it with his feet. The Cinderace’s skills in sport were exemplary, almost unrivalled by just about anyone in their school, but he treated every trick and skill he demonstrated with such practise that he himself seemed somewhat disinterested in it. Like he was merely flinging a yoyo about to ‘pass the time’.</p><p>After a few flips and kicks, he quickly got bored, proven when he smashed the sphere of flames into the sky with enough power to let it dissipate.</p><p>It was perfectly timed, as only at that moment did the bus they were waiting for <em>finally </em>start rolling down the long winding road in the distance. It still took a minute to arrive besides them, but as expected, the two other ‘mons were at the doors instantly and the moment the bus had allowed entry, they had disappeared in a cloud of dust.</p><p> </p><p>Lukas deflated, letting out a weak, exhausting sigh as he took slow and defeated steps towards the doors. He showed the driver his student ID for Kalos university, and with admittance, half/heartedly slumped towards the five seats in the back of the bus where the other two Pokémon had already settled down like they had been waiting there for ages. Every other seat on the bus was empty but that was normal. The three of them lived far out in a somewhat isolated area.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez man, took you long enough! We all know you’re fast when you want to be but I don’t think I could move so slowly even if I were dead!”</p><p>A small smile emerged on the Lucario’s face as he took the seat in the middle which had been left for him. He could always rely on his friends to make him happy.</p><p> </p><p>”So, what lessons do you guys have starting today?” Zach kicked up his heels over the seat in front with Hop following suit. Lukas went to scold them, but seeing their carefree, mischievous expression, he realised it would be a waste of effort falling on deaf ears.</p><p>”-never mind… I think I’m just gonna go to the gym for our first free period, then don't we all have mock battles in the afternoon?”</p><p>”WHAT?! LUCKY!!! Uuuggghh, I have <em>math </em>while you're at the gym… Do you think they'll care if I skip on the first day....?” Hop sunk further into his seat. It was adorable seeing the Aceburn Pokémon practically buried into the seat, arms crossed and pouting. Stretching completely, the bunny was barely able to reach the seat in front with the pads of his feet. Despite his impressive and athletic stature, Hop had always been the shortest of their group, whilst Zach was the tallest by a few inches and his legs actually slightly hung over the back of the chair ahead of him with a loose posture.</p><p>Pulling his attention away from the fire-type with a feint and hardly noticeable blush, Lukas fiddled with his paws and thought about other things such as the forest passing by on both sides of the school bus.</p><p>Apparently, the Lucario’s subtle flush and attention hadn’t gone fully unnoticed, as Hop suddenly slunk back up his seat and smirked outside of the other's gaze. He seemed to sneak a wink towards the Zeraora across from him, who smirked and nodded, to the Luacrio’s discretion, before suddenly Hop leapt up and collapsed into Lukas’ lap, leaving him to stutter in surprise.</p><p>”Luuukkaaaaas… I’m <em>boorrreeeeed</em>…” the Cinderace leant back, burying himself into the Lucario’s chest just like he had in the seat previously, only half an inch beneath the spike in his chest. Low enough to avoid getting scratched/impaled, but still close enough to leave their faces only inches away as the fire-type stared up at him with large doe-eyes.</p><p>”W-wha- well what do you e-expect me to do about it?!” both of his arms shot out to the side like a scarecrow, one hitting Zach lightly as he shook stiff beneath the attention of the bunny. He could feel his heartrate suddenly spike from adagio to allegro and it felt as though he had an accelerated, hyper-propellent, turbo-charged battery strapped to his heart.</p><p>He didn't notice the smirk passed between Hop and Zach as suddenly, the Zeraora slammed all three of them to the left, hiding all of them from the driver's view behind the seats. As soon as he did that, Zach then twisted to lay down horizontally on the seats, leaning heavily up against the Lucario's side as he grabbed ahold of his right arm and pulled it to him. Zach was a lot more subtle, just acting entirely chill like this was something he'd normally do, but that was what confused Lukas the most...</p><p> </p><p>Through all of this, he didn't know what to do from the contact as his ears burned and he choked. <em>"Wh-what a-are you guys doing?!" </em>he whispered loudly, only earning a muffling paw to the maw from the Cinderace, who, clearly enjoying the embarrassed discomfort of his friend, decided to subtly shift on his lap. He made sure to slide slowly and it was only for the briefest of moments, but in that instant, the Lucario beneath him shivered and collapsed in on himself, squirming and momentarily groaning.</p><p>Building panic began to spread on his face as the rabbit repeated his actions, looking up at him innocently.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nng-"</p><p>"Huh?" again he grinned, but this time he made sure to really press every inch of him into the other, who was evidently trying his <em>utter best </em>not to react -but was obviously failing miserably.</p><p>"St-st-<em>ahp! This isn-N'T the time nor pl-ah-ah-ce frr...foRR ths..." </em>his best attempt at coherent words slowly crumbled as did his resistance. He had failed at stopping any reaction to the teasing if the hard-on poking at Hop was anything to go by, but by this point he didn't know <em>how </em>to react.</p><p>
  <em>Should he succumb and enjoy? Or resist and stop them before they potentially get caught... You're not meant to do things like this on a bus-!</em>
</p><p>Lukas sharply inhaled, stilling completely as he was reminded of the Zeraora's presence through a very unexpected and sudden lick to the fur on his right arm, which sent a confusingly electrifying jolt through him. He'd seen the electric Pokémon lick himself occasionally; <em>that's what most feline Pokémon did just by natural habit,</em> however as a canine, he seriously hadn't been expecting it which seemingly only made it more tingly through his nervous system.</p><p> </p><p>He knew his friends were teasing him. They were the only Pokémon close to him that knew he was secretly bisexual but leaning hard in sexual attraction towards the same gender, but they'd never taken it quite as far as this... From what he knew, both Hop and Zach had had several girlfriends over the years, and a year ago, Hop had actually tried a relationship with a boyfriend, however things had gone south when the other guy started taking things too far physically...</p><p>In fact, it had been Lukas who had stepped in after finding Hop with a sizeable, purplish bruise beneath his fur. The only indication he had had that something was wrong was the miserable and depressed aura the other had been emitting that day, all by himself in a clearing in the woods outside their university...</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hop... s-stop... I get teasing, but this isn't f-funny..." there was a frown in his voice. He knew they didn't mean it, <em>why were they teasing him like this?</em></p><p>All of a sudden at the serious tone, the bunny <em>did </em>stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, we both know that you're interested in guys, but I'm curious. Don't worry, no matter what you say, it holds no meaning between us. Ok?"</p><p>"Why...? wh-what's this about?"</p><p>"Ok, so... Don't dig too deep into this, but let's just say <em>hypothetically</em> that right now, you had the option presented to you and you had to choose instantly..."</p><p>"Ooookaayy...?"</p><p>
  <em>"Would you fuck me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>The sound of a hummingbird's wingbeats could be heard alongside the staccato drum beat that was the Lucario's heartbeat. He seemingly shrunk in on himself even more than before, seemingly trying to hide beneath the other sat on top of him. as he stated open-mouthed like a koi fish out of water.</p><p>"Wh-" he tried to force something out but didn't know what to say. He needed a moment to swallow and un-jumble the questions that exploded in his mind. <em>"W-why.....?" </em>it was almost silent.</p><p>"Well, would you or wouldn't you? <em>Ok, so let's just say that this is hypothetical and that any answer, no matter what you give, is ok. </em>If the situation were to occur <em>right now</em> and you had to choose, what would you say?" Hop had now bent his head back to stare at him from upside down; a small, light red on his white fur above his smile. Lukas couldn't tell if the rabbit was just curious for his answer, still teasing or not. It wasn't clear enough.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I..." Lukas glanced towards Zach, who seemed to be sitting this one out but still clearly curious as to the answer to the question.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, forcing down his heart which seemed to have nestled itself in his throat.</p><p>"... <em>y-yes?"</em></p><p> </p><p>It was almost instant. The moment the other had processed the words, his smile broadened like the horizon into an earnest grin but in contrast to what the Lucario expected, instead of the rabbit laughing and cracking a joke, he slid back into his lap again but stayed there, seemingly content. Zach had leant back against his right arm with a smile, closing his eyes and seemingly taking a nap, but all the while, Lukas was just left sitting there confused and unsure of what to do or say. He had never really been scared of his own orientation, but admitting his 'interests' to his two friends had take a lot back then...</p><p>Right now, he felt almost as jittery and nervous.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once the bus had finally arrived at campus, the three of them had stood from their seats, however the entire time, Hop had hardly left Lukas' side until they finally reached the doors of the bus and the bunny leapt out to the dirt road outside, throwing his arms out and celebrating in the sunlight.</p><p>
  <em>"Finally!"</em>
</p><p>For the briefest moment, Lukas crossed eyes with the bus driver as he passed, who simply looked away with a half-lidded, bored expression.</p><p>
  <em>Thank god it seems we didn't get caught in any of that....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zach following from behind, the pair of them came to stand beside Hop as the three of them glanced up at the university's main entrance. The building was a little far out from the city but not nearly as far as the three of them lived, only requiring a ten-minute bus ride to escape from the dense, surrounding forest in comparison to the three hour journey it had taken them to get here.</p><p>"You guys ready for this semester?"</p><p>Hop just groaned. "Not really... Last year was so tough! Why d'we have to <em>all</em> take the 'core' courses, it sucks! Bunnies may be good at multiplication but math will <em>never </em>be my strong suit..." he grinned as the other two laughed.</p><p>Lukas then spoke up, a lot quieter than the other two. "Do you guys know where our dorm rooms are gonna be?"</p><p>Stopping Hop from leaping up to answer in excitement, Zach cut it, "-Apparently from what I heard, we get to choose our roommates this year. Four in each room on the upper floors of the dormitories."</p><p>The Cinderace deflated, not being able to say the 'awesome news' himself, however almost immediately he re-energised. <em>"I call dibs on the top bunk-!" </em>before he could finish, Zach has already disappeared in an explosion of dust and sparks, already halfway up the stairs with a smug grin as he left the other two standing there, to which Hop let out an infuriated yell of defiance before racing off after him.</p><p> </p><p>Which meant that Lukas was in the end left to catch up as he sighed. He was both very agile and very flexible for a Pokémon, however whilst his speed was plenty above most, it was rare for him to beatHop in a race, let alone come anywhere <em>near </em>to Zach.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Why do I have a feeling that this year is going to be a disaster...?" </em>Lukas muttered to himself as he steadily made his way up the steps, decidedly taking his time as he knew running after the pair wouldn't accomplish anything other than leaving him out of breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello Neighbour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Greetings, everyone! To those of you in the upper years, it's good to see you back. For those who are joining for their first year here, I sincerely hope you are made to feel welcome. There's not much I have to say as of right now, however you all should have been sent information on your timetables in the mail, so if anyone has any queries or hasn't received that info, please come and see me after this and I'll get it sorted out for you." the old Alakazam smiled as he scanned the crowd of students, taking time especially to glance between the Pokémon in the younger years with that rustic smile a grandpa might give.</p><p>"To all you starting here, it's fine if you get lost to your lessons or can't find your way, we aim to be a kind and helpful community here so asking for help is encouraged! The buildings may seem a little confusing at first, but you'll learn to find your way in due time."</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over, Hop whispered in Lukas' ear, "Dude, this is the exact same speech as he gave us last year. You think he's recited this or is it alzheimer's?"</p><p>"Shh. Make your jokes later-" the two of them suddenly went rigid under the sharp gaze they were suddenly addressed with.</p><p>"-Anyway..." the Alakazam rolled his eyes at the two 'youngsters' before continuing. "Some things will be different for you older years since the last time you were here. First off, dormitories will no longer be randomised or preselected past you first year here. Hopefully, you should have all made your friends by now and figured out the groups you like, so now it is up to you whether you wish to stay roommates with the same students as last year, or if you would rather switch rooms with someone else. Just don't forget that it's always a good thing to broaden your horizons and 'escape your comfort zone' every once in a while, so don't be afraid to ask or accept others you may not know too well from joining your dorm. Unlike last year, you will now have four students in every dorm instead of two, as the upper year rooms are larger. Secondly, the lunch hall will now be opened for a little longer in the day as a few of you were complaining about not getting to eat due to clashes with clubs. Thirdly, I wish to ask all of you, <em>especially the first years, </em>to not leave the campus past nine o'clock at night. Curfew for the main lights out is at twelve, so I'd suggest that any of you who have work outstanding for the next morning get it done <em>before then." </em>several people chuckled as he gave a pointed but joking glare towards one or two students with a record for being late."</p><p>"For now, that should be all you need to know..... <em>Oh!</em> There has been <em>one</em> change in plans, however. This morning, everybody has their first lesson block off on your timetables. Take some time to settle into your dorm rooms, say hello to each other and maybe catch up a little with others you haven't seen over the summer. After lunch, everybody will be back to attending their timetables so make your most of it and socialise! Now, that's it for the upper years, first years, if you could just stay so I can tell you some directions between the buildings..." he stroked his beard cheerily as many Pokémon celebrated in hushed whispers, escaping the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Besides Lukas, Hop could hardly stop his right leg from rapidly pounding the floor as he shook the Lucario, "That means I get to miss math! <em>Ohhhhhh, </em>that's a godsend!"</p><p>Shaking his marbles loose, Lukas took a moment to still the other before laughing lightly. <em>"Lucky you.</em> Did you and Zach find a dorm room to settle into yet?"</p><p>"Yup! Follow me and I'll show you where it is. We scored the best dorm room <em>ever! </em>It's right at the end of a hall on the top floor, kinda by itself..."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>"You bet!"</p><p> </p><p>Making their way down several winding hallways and corridors, the pair of them ascended three flights of stairs and eventually ended up outside of a wooden door.</p><p><em>"12-C..." </em>Lukas read the wonky, oxidised copper plaque, reserving thoughts on the room until he saw inside. It was at the very end of a dormitory hallway, just as Hop had said which was the best think he could have wished for. In fact, it was actually <em>really </em>isolated, as there were two janitorial closets between it and the penultimate dorm room back down the hallway.</p><p>"Whoever designed this building kinda messed up.... but eh. It's not like I'm complaining'! I mean, think about it; <em>we don't have any 'neighbours'!</em> That means we can be about as loud as we want without anyone complaining!"</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Well... there goes the flimsy hope of a quite life in the dorm room... To be honest, what could have lead him to expect anything otherwise?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, Hop led him inside and almost instantly, Lukas gawked.</p><p>The entire room was unbelievably <em>warm. </em>Every surface was made of wooden planks, giving the entire room a log-cabin feel, and because they were on the top floor of the dorm building, the room cut in in different ways to break apart the entire space, giving it both a 'loft-y' atmosphere but a cozy one. There were several windows that brightened up the room incredibly, almost making it glow, and the floor was covered in rugs. It was a bit of an 'L' shaped room, as it seemed to circle around the edge of the building on the other side of the end wall in the hallway, and there were two bunk beds fitted against walls, a table and some chairs, a few cushions scattered about and finally instead of having a 'communal' bathroom for an entire floor like in their first year, they had their own small bathroom with a toilet, sink and mirror!</p><p>The amount of places to work or meditate were <em>endless, </em>and that was enough to make the Lucario almost squeal.</p><p>"This is- it's incredible...! This is <em>nothing </em>like our old room last year!" Lukas felt an enormous grin fill his face as he turned towards Hop and shook him. The Cinderace seemed startled to see his friend acting so opposite to his usual reclusive, personal-space respecting self, which in turn only made <em>him </em>smile even more too.</p><p>"I know, <em>right?!?! Best room ever!!!" </em>to be honest, it was more simply seeing the Lucario so fond of this room than anything but that was all it took to make the Cinderace happy as he swung his legs from atop a higher bunk-bed before jumping down and joining the Lucario in his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the room, Zach momentarily paused upon seeing Lukas and Hop holding each other and shaking about; blinking in stupor before shrugging acceptingly atnthe unusual but pleasant reaction to see from the usually self-reserved, somewhat stoic Lucario.</p><p>"Heh, I scouted just about every room on this floor but I just <em>knew </em>you'd love a space like this. This was the only room that has windows facing the sun in the morning which is why it seems so warm. You like 'cozy' spaces, don't you?" he bumped Lukas' shoulder, who turned towards him and shook him wildly, surprising him.</p><p>"You're kidding! This is incredible!! <em>Thank you Zach!!!" </em>before he could get out a 'no problem', the Lucario was already practically <em>teleporting </em>around the room, squeeing and muttering about everything he loved about the room. There was literal sparkles in his eyes as one second he checked out the beds whilst the next he was by the windowsill, checking out the pillows there.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over, Zach whispered, <em>"I have </em>never<em> seen him react like this to anything..."</em></p><p>"I know right!? What the hell?! I've known Lukas since we were dormed together last year but I've never seen him so happy!! <em>I am officially making it my mission in life to protect this innocent cuteness if it's the last thing I do..."</em> Hop only seemed to inflate more and more, unable to stop himself from vibrating on the spot as his usual dynamic energy grew to the levels of a sugar-rush <em>overload. </em>Within a single second, he had already snapped to join the Lucario in all of his musings, showing just as much excitement as he let the other explode with all of his excitement. He seemed to be encouraging the other in everything he celebrated, clearly making the most of such a rare occasion.</p><p>Shaking his head, Zach couldn't help but feel a smile forming, unlike the usual smirks he showed. Glancing between the two knuckleheads, he could only chuckle to himself, <em>"If I had known how happy seeing this would have made Lukas, I would have spent <b>hours</b> scanning the dorms just to see him like this again..." </em>he muttered to himself before deciding to join them in their 'exploration' or the room and its contents.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was an hour or so later when a knock was heard from the door. Despite being an electric type easily faster than probably anyone in the building, Zach was lazy and content to nap and ignore it, but as soon as Lukas stood up to answer it, Hop beat him to it.</p><p>Swinging the door open, he blurted "Hey there, what's u-" but before he finished, his cheery demeanour suddenly froze and his head tilted. "Oh, uh, hi. Is something wrong?"</p><p>Leaning over to look past the bunny, Lukas locked eyes with the ruby red eyes of a Braixen who subtly gulped beneath his gaze.</p><p>"Uhh... Hi. I heard there was a spare bed in your room and no-one else wanted to um... <em>accept me.</em> Do you mind if I join you guys...?" the Braixen, who was male but had almost as curvaceous of a body as Hop did, seemed to blush a little as Lukas stepped forward and smiled gently.</p><p>"Sure, we'd love to welcome you. Right guys?"</p><p>From around the right corner, a grunt of nonchalant agreement came from Zach however Hop remained silent.</p><p>"Thank you..." shuffling past the doorway, Hop seemingly broke out of whatever 'funk' he was in and with a relatively bland tone (especially in comparison to his usual persona), stated who was where.</p><p>"Zach and I already called the top-bunks and Lukas already settled beneath me, so that one's free for you to take." he pointed to each bed as he spoke, as all four bunks were in line with each other against opposite walls. Zach was currently lounging on the top left bed, with Hop and Lukas claiming the two on the right so that left the space open below the Zeraora.</p><p>"Thanks..." the Braixen gave a grateful smile before dumping just a small bag of belongings on his bed and sitting down.</p><p>"I guess we should introduce ourselves? My name's Lukas, this is Hop and that is Zach. Zach doesn't usually respond much when he catnaps so don't take it personally."</p><p>"-hey, 'm not a <em>cat." </em>the feline grunted still with his eyes closed and likely falling back asleep as soon as he finished.</p><p>Lukas rolled his eyes as the Braixen scratched his neck. "It's nice to meet you, my name's Finn..." he smiled weakly. The whole time since he had sat down, he hadn't stopped fidgeting nor staring.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Lukas raised a brow as the other suddenly jolted before retreating.</p><p>"Wha-NO! No, no nothin's wrong! Sorry..." he blushed before dropping back onto the bedding, simply causing the Lucario to blink and shrug in acceptance before continuing to read a book he had found up on a shelve on a wall. There seemed to be a very small repertoire of reading material, but hopefully over time Lukas would be able to expand it as a 'personal library' if they ever got the chance to enter town and go shopping. He loved to read, it was a good way to pass time and meditate of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody noticed the pout that Hop was wearing as he scowled down at the other fire-type from atop his bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just incase anyone is confused about the room layout, here's my attempt to provide a better picture...</p><p> </p><p>You have a dormitory building which holds all the dorm rooms on different floors (for different aged students). Every other dorm room is square-shaped, however when you enter 12-C at the end of the hallway on the left, the room is shaped like an upside-down 'L' as the entrance is on the left of the hallway but the room curves around the external side of the building.</p><p>Upon entry, you have a small ensuite bathroom, but as you turn around the corner on the right, you then have the four beds (two bunk beds) lining both walls and there are several large windows on the left. The roof juts outwards above these windows, 'breaking up the shape of the room' as I put it earlier. Then at the very end, there is a small table with some chairs, cushions and even a beanbag seat.</p><p>As I said before, the entire room is made of wood which gives it a very warm, bright and rustic coziness. Imagine a log cabin with lots of sunlight. 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shower Escapade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed by rapidly, meaning it was already Friday when everyone's timetables aligned for gym. It was one of few lessons that everyone shared together but for the most part, Pokémon stayed to themselves doing whatever they wanted. Lukas was at the gym working out as keeping fit was probably his most active hobby which was natural for a Fighting type, despite how quiet he is. Zach was off doing some athletics stuff outside, and Hop had decided to play football (soccer) out on the field beside the school. Lukas was halfway through his third set of lifting a barbell -with a weight that would surprise you for such a meek Pokémon- when out of nowhere, a sweaty, panting, lithe white form missing a shirt and displaying comfortably lean abs leant over his face.<br/><br/></p><p>*CRASH* -in a single second, the barbell fell, crushing the Lucario as he sputtered, blushed and heaved to get it off and catch his breath. Thankfully, the other helped in shifting it off his chest just enough for him to lift it away himself.</p><p>"Shit- sorry dude! I didn't realise I'd scare you that much. Also, <em>how the hell are you lifting that thing?! </em>That's like... twice my weight!<em>"</em></p><p> </p><p>Catching his breath, Lukas grunted, barely able to speak. The image of seeing the other's softly sculpted plexus so close to his muzzle was ingrained into his mind like an etching which forced him to cover his face with both paws to hide the utter shock and fluster that was surely on it. "W-wh- what did- you do that for?! Weren't you- thinking?! You could have- killed me!" he managed to wheeze out, still catching his breath.</p><p>"Sorry! I didn't think, I won't do it again..." Hop muttered, scratching his shoulder guiltily.</p><p>"I... It's okay… I'm not mad, but you need to be more careful, Hop! Gym equipment -and especially weights- can be dangerous! If I weren't comfortable lifting that amount, I may not have been able to get that off me at all, with your help or not."</p><p>"I guess it pays to be a Fighting type in that regard... I couldn't lift that much in my dreams."</p><p>"Well... Sure, being a Fighting type usually means a high physical performance, but I couldn't compare to what a Machamp could lift, <em>much less a Gurdurr or Conckledurr."</em></p><p>"Yeah but that's balanced out by your speed and dexterity. But aren't your bones made of like <em>steel</em> or something? That's why you have those spike coming out of your paws and chest and it gives you your secondary Steel typing as well, right?" Hop repeated what he thought he remembered the other telling him over a year ago when they first met.</p><p>"Yeah... I suppose..." feeling shy about the praise he was receiving, Lukas scratched his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey... You think you could lift me?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come on, it sounds like fun! Tell me it wouldn't be funny just to start <em>curling</em> <em>me</em> entirely like some kinda dumbell..." Hop gestured to his body, primarily pointing out his height but that wasn't what was primarily on the other's mind.</p><p> </p><p>Lukas lightly gulped and flushed at the thought of bench pressing the boy shirtless.</p><p><br/>"I- uhh... I don't know if that's a good idea....? You might get hurt-" before he could keep protesting, the rabbit approached him and without any warning, leapt at him like a cannonball. It left no room for the Lucario to dodge -not that he wanted Hop to get hurt- and so in reflex, he caught him like and held him up with only a little strain from the impact. Before he could admonish him either, Hop had already began spouting again.</p><p>"Dude that's so cool! How did I <em>not </em>know you were this strong?!"</p><p>"I- uh..." he tried to keep his balance as the other shifted restlessly. "It's not that impressive..."</p><p>"Not that impressive!?" dropping down, Hop dusted his fur before grinning. "I could hardly manage to lift you an inch high if at all, yet you don't even seem to find this tiring even slightly!"</p><p>"I couldn't hold you for much more than five or ten minutes like this though... I may be able to lift heavy things but that doesn't mean you're <em>that </em>light... Muscle weighs quite a lot more than fat and despite your height, you're fitter than most Pokémon I know..." Lukas briefly pointed between Hop's rounded ass and his athleticall lean torso as he said that, not fully conscious of how embarrassing what he just implied was until he'd already said it. In an instant, his face flared up and he stuttered, "-I- I mean... You train a lot- you know? You're athletic and stuff, so you have more muscle which makes you heavy for your size... <em>wh-which isn't a bad thing! Being heavy isn't the same as being fat- that wasn't what I was implying at all! You're completely fit-FINE, you're completely fine. <b>Physically.</b> Yeah..."</em></p><p>He all but froze up on the spot, still like a board as the expression on Hop's face only turned more and more mirthful, until finally, a devious grin crossed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-Of course I'm <b>fit. </b>I play a lot of sports, duh."</em>
</p><p>"Y-yeah. That's what I meant..." the Cinderace could hardly contain the laugh on his face, biting his lip to keep up the charade.</p><p>"Just like I know I'm <em>hot."</em></p><p>"Yeah... wa-wait what?"</p><p>"I'm hot." Hop tilted his head innocently. <em>"I'm a fire type?"</em></p><p>"Oh! Oh, yeah. Of course... Hot. <em>Fire type. </em>Yeah..." by now, Lukas was sweating, still not quite catching onto Hop's teasing and eventually, the Cinderace burst into peels of laughter.</p><p>"Dude, I'm just messing with you, relax."</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, Lukas was about to ask what he meant when it clicked and somehow, his face turned even redder than before as that told him that Hop knew exactly what had been going through his mind.</p><p>"It's not... I'm not... I-I wasn't..." he tried to shake his paws in denial but for each step he backed up sheepishly, the rabbit followed with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Hitting his back against a piece of gym equipment, Lukas glanced around them, looking anywhere to avoid eye contact. Somehow, their little 'scene' had remained unnoticed from the few other Fighting types in the room, all of which were far too focused on themselves and their workouts to pay attention to them; some listening to music and others counting their reps.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking deviously, Hop then got an idea.</p><p>Stalking forward, his lips twisted into a feigned, innocence smile and without warning, he spun and collapsed backwards against the Lucario. Lukas panicked, instantly shooting out his arms to catch the other and stop him from kebabing himself on the spike in his chest, but as soon as their two faces were upside-down and an inch apart, Hop's innocent smile turned devious again and to Lukas' <em>upmost surprise, </em>he leant up on the tips of his toes to peck him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was brief, but instantly colourful flavour exploded on Lukas' lips from the contact of Hop's soft own, and all in that one second, several things happened. First off, the Lucario's ribcage shattered from his <em>palpitating heartbeat. </em>Next, he felt a migraine coming from the utter confusion he felt as since when had his friend started acting like this after being relatively straight for the entire time they had known each other. Third and last of all, his arms failed him and he practically dropped the rabbit onto his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Realising what was about to happen, Hop <em>'eep'ed</em> and tried to fix his position, but too quickly he fell and within the next moment, a painfully sharp sting pricked his neck.</p><p>"Ow! Ow-ow-ow, owwww..." reaching up to his neck, his paw came back down stained red in stark contrast to his snowish-white fur. Lucky, the spike seemed to have missed anything bad and there wasn't <em>that </em>much blood, but it definitely stung.</p><p>Snapping out of his reverie, instantly Lukas started fretting over him. "Oh god, oh, shit, are you okay?! Hop, I didn't meant to... I-"</p><p>Taking a breath and biting back a small tear, the Cinderace turned to face him with an earnest smile that relieved all worry. "I'm fine, <em>dummy." </em>he laughed, "If anything, I kinda deserved that for teasing you... but don't worry. I'll be fine by tomorrow."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes-" before he could finish, both of his paws were shifted away from his neck gently.</p><p>"H-hold on... hold still."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I learnt Heal Pulse not too long ago... Just incase you or Zach ever got hurt since you both are pretty reckless..." Hop watched in gradually growing, starstruck awe as the Lucario closed his eyes before him and the four sensors on the back of his head gently raised. A blue glow surrounded Lukas, and from behind Hop's neck, a green glow emanated.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, the glow slowly dissipated and Lukas eventually opened his eyes, only to instantly lock gazes with the other who was staring up at him in fascination. There was a pretty noticeable blush on the Cinderace's white cheeks. The Lucario was practically holding him to his chest protectively.</p><p> </p><p>Sputtering as he realised the position was <em>probably </em>making the other uncomfortable, Lukas separated them and coughed in embarrassment. "Uh... sorry. Ta-dah? You're should be fine now..." he sheepishly scratched his neck as Hop blinked before backing way, for once actually as embarrassed as he was.</p><p>For the first time ever, the Cinderace's voice was squeaky and quiet. "Uh... yeah. <em>Thanks Lukas..."</em></p><p> </p><p>The pair of them fell into a momentary silence, awkwardly looking away as thoughts ran through each of their heads.</p><p>(Lukas:) <em>Is he... Is he hitting on me? Or am I looking too far into this? Hop has NEVER acted like this around me; teasing, joking, playing... He's known for ages that I'm into guys but he NEVER did anything like this before!? He's always had girlfriends at just about every moment of his life!</em></p><p>(Hop:) <em>Oh god I don't think I can avoid admitting it any longer... I'm totally attracted to him...! But how do I say it?! I mean, we've been friends for ages and I know how Lukas feels about guys but would he find it weird? I mean, I had tons of girlfriends in the last few years but it just never worked with any of them... I THOUGHT I was straight, but am I? I don't even know anymore...</em></p><p> </p><p>(Both:) <b><em>Oh god, we kissed!?!</em></b></p><p> </p><p>Flushing, the two choked as their faces lit up.</p><p>"Uh, I uh, need to go grab a d-drink..."</p><p>"I t-think I'm gonna take a shower..."</p><p>"Y-yeah, I should probably wash up too..."</p><p>
  <em>"W-we're both pretty sweaty..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blinking and biting his lip, Hop pulled himself together and muttered beneath his breath, <em>"Y-you... wanna go cleanup together?"</em></p><p><em>"T-together?" </em>this took Lukas by surprise and his throat dried. <em>He can't mean....</em></p><p>"Y-yeah... <em>Together....?"</em></p><p>"You m-mean.... <em><b>together? </b></em>L-like, <em>no hidden implications, no trick question, you aren't teasing me, r-right?" </em>Lukas gulped. <em>Is he serious?!</em></p><p>Mirroring the Lucario's nervousness, Hop scratched at his chest and shrunk an inch. "Uh... I... Look, I know this sounds... a little sudden. But... I want to um... try it? With you? Is that too weird?" as he continued speaking, Hop grew more and more nervous. "I-I mean, it's just I've um, started l-looking at you differently recently a-and I know you um... don't like to talk about <em>it</em> a lot with other people..." of course, when he said 'it', he was referring to his sexuality. Lukas had never been fully comfortable in coming out entirely. He didn't want to be isolated from others in the university if they didn't come to accept him. He already struggled making new friends as quiet as he was, he didn't want to make things <em>more</em> difficult...</p><p>Besides, Hop already knew the story of what happened with the Lucario's parents when he told them. It wasn't too happy seeing as for the last six months, Lukas had been forced to rent out an apartment, taking small jobs and part-time labour to pay for things. Of course, Hop and Zach had tried to help all they could but things were still bad for him and Hop knew that... If anything, Lukas had been waiting <em>badly </em>to come back to Kalos University and go back to bunking with others. That's why he was so excited the other day when they first arrived and saw the room they were staying in.</p><p> </p><p>Hop continued after a small break, "I-I'm not teasing you, <em>I p-promise.</em> We've been friends for a year now, you know I'm not like <em>that...</em> I just... Uhm... I just want to work out h-how I'm feeling about you but I don't know what to d-do about it...?'</p><p> </p><p>Lukas stared in shock as he watched Hop fall into silence. Every word had been beneath his breath but he'd heard and it kinda surprised him. <em>'</em><em>I never expected Hop to come out like this....'</em></p><p> </p><p>Realising his friend was being serious and seemed to be in that early stage of confusion and fear of his own interests, Lukas forced himself to take control. He glanced around briefly, checking that there was still nobody near them, snooping in on their hushed conversation in the corner before he sighed gently.</p><p>"Look, Hop... There's nothing to be scared about. You're probably scared I might stop talking to you or even worse, suddenly hate you but I won't at all. That's exactly how I felt when I first came out with the truth to you and Zach. Alright? Don't be scared of questioning your own sexuality, Pokémon who say horrible things just don't understand but if you ask me, I think anyone should be allowed to love anything if that's what their heart is telling them is right. So don't feel <em>bad </em>about how you're feeling, okay?"</p><p>Hop nodded minutely. <em>"O-okay..."</em></p><p>"As for... uhm..." Lukas trailed off regarding the other's 'request'. "Well, are you sure you aren't rushing into this? Like... don't be weirded out by this, but I'm seriously attracted to you. And Zach. <em>And even most other guys..." </em>he muttered, "But I've never actually... <em>done </em>anything like that... I'm not experienced, so if understanding is what you're looking for, I'm probably not the one to go to..."</p><p>"I- ..." Hop didn't know how to say things without feeling abysmally embarrassed. "I'm not looking for ..... I just kinda w-want to try just to understand how I feel by <em>t-trying it..."</em> he mumbled. "I think I only asked you that question on the bus the other day because.... I started feeling strange about you... I told Zach before then, which is why he came up with this plan to tease you on the bus to see if I could figure myself out through it.... But it only brought up more questions when I actually <em>liked </em>t-teasing you... <em>Physically..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Inhaling deeply and sharply, the Lucario stuttered with a blush, "W-well alright... If you're really okay with it t-then yeah, I'd like to... try it..."</p><p> </p><p>Like a thief in an alleyway, Hop snuck a quick and 'sneaky' look left and right in a hunch before suddenly gripping the Lucario's paw and dragging him out of the room as fast as he could. Nothing about anything that just transpired was actually subtle as a red and white rabbit dragging away a black and blue canine at max speed in a gym was anything but 'sneaky', however regardless, it thankfully seemed like nobody cared as the weren't followed.</p><p>Slipping into the changing rooms, Hop dragged Lukas inside without much delay but as soon as they were in, the Lucario was made more aware of just how much the other seemed to be hyperventilating.</p><p>"W-we don't have to do this! If you're panicking then we shouldn't do anything, I really don't want to do this with you if you're going to end up regretting it or something Hop... It's not worth it at all to me if that's the case-"</p><p>"AGH- Lukas, <em>this is exactly why I keeping thinking I want you to fuck me!?" </em>Hop leant up and smashed his lips against the other's before he could react and in the next second, the two of them were stumbling back against a wall as the Lucario found himself being ravished by the other.</p><p>"W-wait... We're too out in the open, what if someone comes in?" Lukas had to (unwillingly) pry themselves apart, catching his breath and tingling as they both watched a strand of saliva trail between their mouths.</p><p>Hop frowned and instantly dragged the two of them away around the corner towards the showers. They were set up like a long 'corridor' or showers, each of them about a meter in diameter with tiles coming up to about Lukas' shoulders.</p><p>"If someone enters, I'll duck and you pretend to shower." not wanting to stop yet, Hop snatched up their lips again.</p><p>"But-  -I don't- -think I- -can act at all- -in this kind of situation-?" barely managing to find the time to breath between the endless lip-locks, the question only served to make the Cinderace smirk deviously against his lips.</p><p>"Well you better learn quick, because if <em>I'm sunk down on your cock</em> and they see you rutting and groaning in ecstasy, <em>word is going to get out pretty quick."</em> Lukas bit both of his lips as as he heard that, the Cinderace groped his growing member in one paw with a coy smile.</p><p>"How do you wanna... start this?" he asked in genuine curiosity.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, Hop slid down his chest, trailing his other paw which coiled in his cream fur. "Well... You know I like things fast, but that's not fair on you so if you want me to slow down, just say." and with that, stars seemingly exploded in the Lucario's eyes as his entire body jolted.</p><p>In one single motion, his entire dick had just been enveloped by the other's warm, moist maw and it made his ride up the wall on the balls of his feet with a hissing groan.</p><p> </p><p>Before he even had a chance to breath, Hop had already began bobbing and time seemingly <em>crashed out the window </em>as within what felt like seconds, already the bunny had figured out how to tease and test the waters; finding what made the other tick and edge and what would calm him down again enough to stop him from bursting too quickly.</p><p>"Oh- Arceus- Hop- I-" his entire face scrunched up as suddenly after plunging down again, he felt a lick tickle the bottom of his balls, "GHFG-" he couldn't even formulate the words as ecstasy rode him high.</p><p> </p><p>It was after a few minutes that just as he placed his paws on the other's head, ready to explode in hi mouth, that Hop reluctantly *popped*, retreating licking his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up from where he was kneeling, the two eyed each other, but it took a moment for the Cinderace's eyes to widen as much as the Lucario's had.</p><p><em>"Oh god... I'm one hundred percent gay..." </em>he blinked as he tasted the slick in his mouth and realised that this entire escapade had already been more exhilarating than any time he'd been with a girl. Hop wasn't a virgin, but even the first time he experienced sex paled in comparison to the raw adrenaline he felt doing this.</p><p>"Bisexual?"</p><p>"No, <em>I straight up want to suck your cock like a lollypop..." </em>the other muttered as though contemplating the taste of dick on his tongue with a bewildered but adamantly amused expression.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them glanced at eacht other, bursting into laughter with Lukas palming his face.</p><p>"You're kidding me, that's the first and only thing you have to sa-ay-AYA<em>HH-" </em>his words collapsed alongside all cognitive thoughts as the bunny gave his throbbing member another long lick, right from base to tip seductively.</p><p>"Dude... I've never looked at another guy before the way I'm looking at you and it's confusing and I don't really get it but if this is the feeling I get from it then I really don't mind." the words tumbled out of his mouth before he stood back up and captured Lukas for another kiss. "Are you okay going further?"</p><p>"I- I mean, do <em>you </em>wanna go further?"</p><p><em>"Yes." </em>his answer came out pretty factual which was a little comedic.</p><p>"W-well then... yeah. Hop, we've been such good friends but I've kinda imagined doing this with you a few times in my dreams.... I just seriously thought this would never happen, you always seemed pretty content-"</p><p>Never the one for long discussions with something else on the mind, before he could even finish, the rabbit had twisted and leant down and Lukas had gotten the most erotically sensuous view of the Cinderace's plump ass that he could only have imagined being presented to him. He completely forgot what he was about to say in favour of staring unblinkingly at the pristine white fur, the bubble-like butt and the puckered hole beneath the raised, slightly wavy cottontail.</p><p>Grinning, Hop scratched himself in a sheepish pleasure as he watched the Lucario scan him like some sort of five-course dessert. "Jeez, if I had known how tingly this would have made <em>me </em>feel, I would have flashed you like this <em>all the time </em>back in our dorm. Would you have liked that?" seeing him subtly nod, still mesmerised with the view, he giggled.</p><p>Perhaps Hop had a bit of a playful side that really emerged when having sex.</p><p>"You look like you want to <em>eat</em> me..."</p><p>"I <em>do </em>want to eat you..." Lukas answered admittedly.</p><p>"Well then, promise you'll eat me like a cake." Hop joked as he shook his ass once more, practically leaving the Lucario to salivate as he glanced over towards the entrance of the showers before lowering himself to kneel.</p><p>Taking a moment, he inhaled a deep breath of the musk that emanated from the Cinderace's own hard member as his own pulsated in the air rhythmically, and without any warning, decided 'fuck it' by diving his tongue right between his cheeks, causing the Fire type Pokémon to arch his back and squeak in surprise at the wet feeling of his a tongue penetrating his hole.</p><p>Hop wasn't sure what to think of it at first, in a way it felt kinda weird but in another way it just was simply erotic, and soon enough, the Lucario deemed his ass slick enough to move to the most exhilarating part.</p><p>"Are you sure you're ready for this? I might... hurt you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hop glanced back at the engorged penis only a few inches away from where he wanted it and brought forth his courage.</p><p>
  <em>"I want this. Just... I guess be gentle? I get that my body is proportionally quite a bit smaller than you so just let me get used to it first..."</em>
</p><p>"Of course..."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Lukas gulped as he slowly slid forwards. He couldn't really believe this was actually happening, but as he watched, staring in enthralment as his cock was slowly <em>absorbed </em>by the tight, puckering hole that squeezed tighter than the maw previously, he grunted.</p><p> </p><p><em>"F-fuck... I know this sounds stereotypical to say... but you are </em><b>tight." </b>he groaned, slowly sliding in and taking every second to enjoy the way his feet curled and body tensed from the pressure around his cock and the feel of the other's ass gripped in both paws like pillows. <em>"And Arceus be my witness, you are blessed with an award winning ass..." </em>Lukas tried to joke. He was still only about halfway in on his six inch member and that wasn't including the extra two inches of bulbous knot that <em>begged </em>to squeeze past and inflate.</p><p>"I... will totally... take that as a compliment..." Hop grinned before sliding back, surprising the Lucario with a deep-rooted groan as he suddenly stopped dead at the end of the knot.</p><p>It was then that Lukas' grip hardened, and seemingly unable to hold himself near-completely still anymore, began slowly rocking back and forth within the warm depths of the bunny.</p><p>The more and more he humped, the more and more he slowly started to lose his senses as small thrusts turned into paced ruts and the pair of them clenched their eyes shut in bliss. Little by little, Lukas was leaning further forward to the point where he was almost flush with the bunny -if not for his spike-, and in a sudden rush of inspiration, he reached around the other's front and took a firm hold of his member, starting to pump it as Hop balanced carrying more and more of their combined weight.</p><p>"Fuck, Hop... I think I'm about to... explode..."</p><p>"Do it inside! Don't you dare pull out now!"</p><p>"B-but Wh-what about t-the knot?"</p><p>"Just <em>knot me</em> you jackass!" with a final push, Lukas smashed his hips forward as Hop crashed back, causing the pair of them to finally connect hip-to-hip and locking them in their bliss as within a single moment, Lukas' knot slid past Hop's rim and swelled and in a burst, released <em>string after hot white string</em><em> of cum</em> deep into the Cinderace's ass, painting his tunnels white as they all but groaned/moaned in unison. Hop's cock throbbed in Lukas' paw as thick splodges of white splattered the tile floor beneath then and in a complete lapse of instinct and lack of thought of the repercussions, Lukas leant down and bit into the other's neck with a mild growl.</p><p>The pain only served to somewhat amplify the rabbit's pleasure as he twisted and writhed in the strong grip of the Lucario, but to no avail could he escape the determinedly clamped jaws of the canine, until eventually, Hop felt the teeth slowly retract and a tongue lick softly over the wounds, cleaning them up to stop any blood from flowing.</p><p> </p><p>On the brink of exhaustion, Hop smirked triumphantly at the feeling of the hot cum locked inside his belly before collapsing, followed rapidly by the Lucario, who, having instinctually marked a male 'mate' and filling his theoretical 'spouse' with pups, dropped all-but-dead atop of the unconscious rabbit as the two of them succumbed to the sweet embrace of sleep. Neither of them having the thoughts of any consequences crossing their minds as they embraced each other closely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A piece of information to know for the future:</p><p>Hop is a bottom (sub)<br/>Lukas is a switch (sub or dom)<br/>Zach is a top (dom)<br/>Finn is a bottom (sub)</p><p>😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Troublesome Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You guys have no idea how <em>seriously </em><em>lucky</em> it is that out of hundreds of other students, it was <em>me</em> that found you here…” Zach trailed off, scratching his neck lightly at the sight of the two Pokemon curled up in a ball in the changing room showers, fast asleep like kittens. ”Although that does look pretty cozy… for a cat-nap…. No. Wait, control yourself Zach; not the time or place to fall asleep -sadly.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, the Zeraora shifted towards the two. There was no point in sneaking through the school back to the dorms without waking them, as they were pretty messy and would just need to sneak back here to wash up anyway, so there was no other option but to wake the pair. A brief thought of just turning the shower on above them crossed his mind as a devious prank, but he dismissed it. The pair looks far too comfortable for him to be that cruel.</p><p>”Guys… wake up…” gently, he shook each of them and after a few attempts, Hop’s ears and nose were twitching as he came to his senses adorably, however the Lucario was still out like a light and refused to stop protectively clinging onto the other Pokémon.</p><p> </p><p>”Ughhh…. My head hurts… And so does my neck. <em>And ass…”</em> Hop groaned as he twisted in the embrace he was stuck in, ignoring the sight of Zach cheekily grinning down at him and instead coming nose-to-nose with the still sleeping form of Lukas.</p><p>"How was it?" the feline gave a cheshire grin as Hop blushed in silence.</p><p>"...It was a lot better than I thought it would be.... I don't know what I was expecting but I definitely realise that I have to rethink my whole orientation now...." </p><p>The Pokémon had a expressionless frown on his sleeping face, but that’s pretty usual for Lucario. They usually struggle to physically express themselves quite as well as some other Pokémon mostly due to the way they can simply sense emotions through Auras. ‘An expression can lie, but the intent to kill or love is always visible through aura’ was something Lukas had told him once or twice before.</p><p>”Lukas…”</p><p>”Mmnh…” the Lucario growled but as it was so quite, it seemed more adorable than threatening as he felt him pull him closer.</p><p>
  <em>“Lukas, we need to get up. Come on you pup, wake up.”</em>
</p><p>Shaking him gently, both Hop and Zach got to witness the most adorable yawn they had ever seen escape the canine’s maw, and with half-lidded eyes, he came to look between the two of them in disorientation. <em>“H-huh….?”</em></p><p>It took a moment, but the second he realised he was still connected to the hip with Hop (through a tight embrace as his knot had deflated ages ago), a look of recognition crossed his face as he blanched.</p><p>”Oh god, <em>it really wasn’t a dream?</em> We actually did it…” he muttered, unable to completely believe that none of what had happened earlier had been some kind of realistic dream.</p><p>”Yep, definitely not a dream.” Hop stated in satisfaction as he shifted to sit up alongside Lukas. It was at that point when the Lucario glanced down upon smelling blood beneath his muzzle that his eyes bulged out of his face.</p><p>”O-oh no… <em>oh no…” </em>he grimaced, almost recoiling at the sight of the teeth marks lining and marring the rabbit’s crystal white fur. <em>“Shitshitshitshit-WHY DID I DO THAT?!”</em></p><p>Following his line of sight, Hop and Zach glanced towards his shoulder. Zach instantly paled, dawning realisation crossing his face which almost came to match the Lucario’s in worry/terror.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to comprehend what implications this had, Hop just smiled and shrugged. “It’s cute… I like it. Isn’t it just something like a kiss that you carnivores do or something?”</p><p>Lukas bit his lip with wide, slightly panicked eyes as he and Zach glanced at each other. Neither of them knew what to say, but at the very least, Zach managed to mutter “That’s not even <em>close</em> to it…”</p><p>Blinking in confusion and growing worry, Hop was about to ask them to just tell him when Lukas breathed out, <em>“I-It’s a mark of possession…. I marked you as my m-mate…. Which means I practically engaged you, and <strong>every carnivore Pokémon in the school will see that…”</strong></em></p><p>As he spoke, Hop’s face gradually began to fall, but it was only replaced by confusion.</p><p>”It’s just a <em>bite… </em>Can’t you just heal it like you healed me earlier? Or it’ll just cover over and close in a couple days. I might be able to scrape the money for a potion- otherwise an oran berry smoothie should do the trick...”</p><p> </p><p>Lukas gulped. “Uh… it’s… not that s-simple….”</p><p>”What? Why? It’s just a mark-“</p><p>Lukas sighed lightly before hunching his shoulders and being brave. “A mark symbolises a bond between two Pokémon… Usually, the ‘dominant’ will mark the ‘submissive’ as that’s what is considered ‘normal’ and ‘socially acceptable’, but sometimes it can secretly go the other way…”</p><p>”But what makes it so important?”</p><p>”… It…. I……”</p><p>Seeing that Lukas was serious struggling to admit it, as though saying it would ‘confirm it all between them’, Zach spoke up.</p><p>”Breaking a bond is seen as the most disgraceful and <em>shameful</em> thing a Pokémon can do… It’s usually the cause of most suicides in the world… If Lukas were to heal it now and pretend it never happened, he would be practically spitting in his ancestors' face, marring his species’ reputation, and in some cases for Pokémon, potentially stopping him from ever finding another mate again if the guilt of permanently bonding to you is too much for him to move on… A mark is one of the most base traditions of all predators and they’re <em>not</em> to be taken lightly.”</p><p> </p><p><em>”……Oh…”</em> was all Hop could muster as he stared between Lukas and the mark. “Oh wow… Predator relationships are <em>way</em> more complicated than with prey.”</p><p>Hop felt a serious build up of guilt upon seeing the face of the Lucario. Perhaps he was panicking more than he ever had before…? He sounded like he was hyperventilating, his expression was fearful and his eyes refused to leave the small indents on his shoulder as though he had killed somebody and was going to hell for it. Perhaps most of all, he was scared of losing his friend by how how much he was shrinking away from him, like he felt he didn’t even deserve to be in Hop’s sight for what he’d done.</p><p>”Lukas… it’s alright.” Hop caught the Lucario’s gaze as placatingly as he could. He wasn’t mad. He wasn’t going to hate him for this and he needed to know that. Yes, perhaps Hop was a little nervous and upset, but he would forgive Lukas in an instant as he knew what the Lucario was really like- he wasn’t a horrible Pokémon, they were close friends.</p><p>“……”</p><p>”Lukas, <em>look at me…”</em></p><p>“…” the Lucario shrunk even more. Yep, he was definitely panicking…</p><p>“LUKAS!” in a snap, the canine flinched and snapped his head up from the ground. “Please look at me…?” Hop asked gently as the other swallowed. “I am not mad.”</p><p>”B-but-“</p><p>”I’m not upset.”</p><p>”Bu-“</p><p><em>”Stop panicking and calm down so we can discuss this a little easier?”</em> it came out softly, but more like a command than a question.</p><p> </p><p>The pair sat there in silence for a moment until finally, Lukas spoke up in regret, “I’m sorry…”</p><p>”There’s nothing to be sorry about, dummy. It’s fine.”</p><p>”But it’s <em>not</em> fine! I- I marked you! I claimed you as a m-mate! Nothing is fine about this-!”</p><p>Hop sighed with an eye-roll before interrupting him, kissing him gently on the lips before breaking away and maintaining eye contact.</p><p>“Everything is fine.”</p><p>”E-everything is fine…?” Lukas repeated shakily.</p><p><em>”Everything is fine.”</em> Zach butted in with a cheeky grin, trying to help in calming the situation down.</p><p>”B-bu-“ the moment it seemed like he was about to protest again and find another reason to hate himself, Hop would interrupt with a peck. It happened several times until finally they fell into silence.</p><p>“We can try to make this work, right?” Hop reassured him.</p><p>”Are you s-sure? I don’t want to force you into a relationship you won’t be happy in…”</p><p>”Hhhhh… What did I tell you before?”</p><p>”Huh?”</p><p>”You speaking like that is why I think I started <em>liking</em> you, dumbass… After what we just did earlier, don’t you think we were already agreeing to trying a relationship together? We clearly both had our fun…”</p><p>”I- I…” Lukas fell silent and bit his cheeks.</p><p>“I forgive you, dummy. Now forgive yourself and lets move on and just find how to deal with this. Okay?”</p><p>“Y-you mean it?”</p><p><em>”Yes.”</em> by now the rabbit was groaning with a smile at the innocent nature of the Lucario.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that leaving it out would probably be worse than not saying it now, Zach spoke up, “You guys might face some adversity; not all Pokémon fully support mating between different egg-groups, much less between carnivores and herbivores… But I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” he smiled encouragingly.</p><p>Lukas nodded solemnly in opposition to Hop’s confident shrug, before looking the bunny dead in the eye. “I’ll do anything to make sure you’re happy. That’s the job of a mate. If someone’s giving you agg for those marks, <em>tell me</em> and I’ll take care of it, alright?”</p><p>Hop blinked in surprised at how abruptly the Lucario’s attitude changed. He’d never actually seen him be aggressive, even when sparring against other Pokémon during battle training, and it made him feel bubbly like butterflies were in his stomach. “Since when did you become so protective?” he joked, not fully expecting to receive such a serious answer.</p><p><em>”Since I fucked up and claimed a mate without thinking of the consequences. </em>I’ve caused you trouble, the least I can do is do anything to make sure it doesn’t <em>ruin your life </em>by you getting harassed by others for <em>my</em> mistake…”</p><p>“Hhhhh… well, I suppose we really should shower and get out of here. But don’t think for a second that I’m gonna allow you to keep feeling and acting like that because of a simple accident!”</p><p>”…R-right…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>